Slender: The Mafia
| image = File:Slender.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Slender: The Mafia | host = TheCube | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 4.24.13 | winningfaction = Baddie & Indy | roster = #, player #Prince_marth85 #akaslickster #curr3nt #David #Yuli #Boquise #Vommack #Brainiac100 #mewminator #golfjunkie #Lexi #Lahiem | first = Yuli | last = Brainy, David, mew | mvp = Lexi | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by TheCube based on the release of Slender: The Arrival It began on April 24, 2013 and ended in a Baddie & Indie win in N4 (May 2). Game Mechanics Rules *Traps act day and night, blocking and saving, and no one can lynch them. *Outing is permitted, although not recommended. *Indy is removed from the game once the Indy has achieved his or her WinCon. *You can kill anyone that is blocked. *Saves cannot save the same person twice in a row. *People cannot vote for players that are trapped. *Spies cannot spy on dead players. *Goodie blocks cannot act on the same player twice in a row. *Vote manipulations can be used on anyone. *OOA (Order of Actions): RID Kill (I) > Redirect (B) > Redirect (G) > Trap (G) > Block (B) > Block (G) > Save (G) >NK (B) > NK (G) > Spy (I) > Spy (B) > Spy (G) Tie Rules: *Day 1 - No Lynch *Day 2 and onwards - All in the tie are in a coin toss. What Appears in the NP: *Successful RID Kills *Successful Blocks *Needed Saves *Traps *Successful Redirects *NKs Role Description Goodies: Pages: WinCon: Defeat The Operator and his Associates #Page 1: Follows: Spy #Page 2: Can’t Run: Trap (Both block and save) #Page 3: Trees: Block #Page 4: Help Me: Save #Page 5: Don’t Look Or It Takes You: Redirect #Page 6: Always Watches; No Eyes: NK #Page 7: Leave Me Alone: Vote Modifictaion (0x - 2x) #Page 8: No, No, No, No, No, No: Die Roll (1-Spy, 2-Block, 3-Save, 4-Trap, 5-Redirect, 6-NK) ---- Baddies: The Operator and Associates: WinCon: Gain majority over Goodies, has BTSC #The Operator (slenderman): Redirect #Hooded Man: Spy #Masked Man (Tim): Block All of these players share one NK in the BTSC, so it is never lost. ---- Indy: The Detective (Jay): WinCon: Identify all of the pages, have two successful RID Kills, or be the last one standing. #Jay: Chooses between RID Kill and spy every night (sends in a normal List every night, as well, but only gets the number correct) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Brainy - The Operator - Redirect *David - Hooded Man - Spy *Marth - Masked Man - Block *Dyslexicon - Jay - Indy Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 N2 fixed D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #mew - Page 1 - spy #curr3nt - Page 2 – trap - RID Killed N2 by Jay #Vommack - Page 3 - block - Lynched D3 #Slick - Page 4 - save - Killed N4 by baddies #Yuli - Page 5 – redirect - Killed N1 by baddies #Lahiem - Page 6 - NK - Killed N3 by baddies #Golfjunkie - Page 7 – Vote modification - Killed N2 by Always Watches; No Eyes #Boquise - Page 8 - Die Roll - Killed N4 by Page 8 no,no,no #Brainy - The Operator - Redirect #David - Hooded Man - Spy #Marth - Masked Man - Block - Lynched D2 #Dyslexicon - Jay - Indy - Won and left game N3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games